


Un autre souvenir refoulé

by ThestralsNest



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Entre les deux films, Gen, Peu après le premier en fait, Un Brad suspicieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThestralsNest/pseuds/ThestralsNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis que Flavien est devenu extra-terrestre à part entière, Brad le suit comme son ombre afin de vérifier si l'opérateur radar doit être éliminé avant qu'un malheur ne survienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un autre souvenir refoulé

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois bien que vous vous apprêtez de lire ma première fanfiction écrite en français! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à choisir le format des dialogues. Étant habituée aux quotation marks, j'ai fini par concilier les deux méthodes en utilisant les guillemets français et les tirets (Les guides de typographie ne s’entendent pas sur une methode, soit dit en passant). Je vais, un jour, avoir une méthode qui sera moins du « n’importe quoi », mais, d'ici-là, j'espère que vous saurez être indulgents? Merci!
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Pier-Yves Bernard et Claude Legault.

« Brad, décollez. Vous avez votre propre station et j'ai pas besoin de vous endurez proche des radars, » Brad lança un regard noir vers Flavien avant de traverser la salle de commandement pour rejoindre son poste habituel. « Fatiguant. »

« Capitaine, on est en orbite autour d'Oeuf-de-Pâques. » Bob enclencha les leviers du pilote automatique et se retourna sur son siège pour faire face au reste de l'équipage.

« Merci Bob. Cette planète va nous permettre de remplir nos réservoirs d'eau potable. Dommage qu'elle soit infesté de lapins _radio_ actif. » Le capitaine se leva d'un bond et tous les membres d'équipage le suivirent des yeux. « Nous allons nous rendre sur Oeuf-de-Pâques dans 7 heures 25 minutes. D'ici là, repos. » Tout le monde le regarda, sans avoir l'air de savoir quoi faire. Il soupira et fit un geste vers la porte de la salle de commandement. « Ben, allez faire un petit dodo là. »

Après le salut traditionnel au capitaine, tout le monde étira les bras en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bob et Flavien avaient déjà commencé à parler de souvenirs d’un passé lointain. Tournoyer autour d'une planète à la surface rose et en forme d’œuf donnait la chance aux deux amis d'enfance de relater l'immense quantité de porc sur la grande nappe fleurie que la mère de Bob préparait avec soin à chaque année. Ils avaient tous les deux très faim puisque la manœuvre de mise en orbite avait occupé l'heure de dîner qui leur était habituellement accordée. Brad écoutait sans en avoir l'air et s’apprêtait à les suivre vers la cabine de repos quand la voix du capitaine s'éleva à nouveau.

« Sauf vous, Brad, j'ai à vous parler. reprit-il.

– Très bien capitaine. » Brad se retourna doucement, une expression supérieure bien en place, et suivit le capitaine alors que celui-ci se rendait près des hublots; le point de la salle de commandement le plus éloigné des portes coulissantes.

« Brad, Flavien m'a confié que vous le dérangiez dans ses activités. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

– Ben déranger, déranger. Faut le dire vite. Il est pas mal facile à distraire avec sa capacité de concentration d'une perruche domestique. rétorqua Brad de manière méprisante.

– Dites moi qu'est-ce que vous manigancer tout de suite sinon je vais chercher Zerge pour qu'il vous fasse parler. » La poigne que le capitaine avait prise sur la veste de Brad était devenue si familière que ni l'un, ni l'autre semblait s'en apercevoir.

« Je vous jure que je manigance rien. » Dit Brad, d'une voix plus aiguë.

Les sourcils du capitaine se froncèrent davantage. « Vous le suivez pas comme un petit chien de poche juste parce que ça vous amuse. J’vous connais mieux que ça.

– Vous saurez que c'est pas par gaieté de cœur que je fais ça. » Le capitaine relâcha Brad qui fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Il prit le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge et tirer sur sa veste avant de reprendre la parole. « Je doute de plus en plus de ses capacités d'opérateur radar. Son petit show de lumière quand il est devenu un _E.T._ a probablement déconnecté une couple de fils dans sa tête. C'est pour la mission que je garde un œil sur lui!

– C'est sur vous qu'on doit garder un œil! cria le Capitaine. Flavien est le second officier et vous lui devez votre confiance! »

« J'en ai même pas pour vous d'la confiance, mais vous êtes déjà au courant, » Brad marmonna en évitant de croiser le regard de son supérieur. Deux mains l'attrapèrent par le collet de sa veste, provoquant un petit cri que Brad ne put contenir.

« Écoutez-moi bien espèce d'imbécile, Flavien a réussi tous les tests psychologiques que Valence lui a fait passer, même ceux que vous coulez à répétition. Si ça se trouve, il est plus humain que vous, facque vous allez le laisser tranquille. C'est compris? » Un regard menaçant du capitaine était suffisant pour que Brad hoche de la tête sans argumenter. « C'est bien. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, mais une autre plainte et c'est deux semaines au cachot. » Le capitaine laissa ses mains se défaire de Brad et il se retourna pour éviter de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Brad se sentit obligé de se mettre au garde à vous avant de soupirer longuement et sortir de la salle de commandement. Il avait la ferme intention de continuer à espionner Flavien même si l'article 1255 du code de règlements interdisait formellement l'espionnage entre membres de l'équipage. Il n'avait jamais hésité à violer la loi et ne prévoyait pas commencer pour une raison aussi futile qu'un avertissement du capitaine.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la salle de repos, il jeta un regard furtif vers le lit de Flavien et s’aperçut que son occupant dormait déjà. Bob était en train de mordiller un pogo d'un air bête et fatigué sur son propre lit. Brad eut une expression de dégoût en regardant Bob qui s'endormait et suçait son pogo comme un enfant suce son pouce.

Après s'être changé, Brad sortit son journal de sous son oreiller pour faire une ébauche de plan qui pourrait confirmer les soupçons qu'il entretenait au sujet de Flavien. Pétrolia était en régénérescence pour la semaine, ce qui laisserait le champ libre à Brad pour s'approcher de Flavien sans que l'amoureuse trop protectrice se mette en travers de son chemin. Il griffonna un croquis de la salle de commandement afin de trouver les points stratégiques desquels il pourrait se tenir au courant des activités de Flavien sans éveiller les soupçons du capitaine.

« Heille. Avez vous fini de gratter du crayon? » dit Flavien de son perchoir de 2 mètres. Son commentaire fut répondu par un soupir d'agacement. Malgré son irritation, Brad enfouit son journal sous son oreiller pour ensuite éteindre sa lumière personnelle et s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures chaudes qui le transportèrent rapidement au pays où il était le roi des songes.

 

\---

 

Le lendemain matin, Brad était sur ses gardes. Les yeux de Flavien le suivaient dans les cuisines comme s'il avait commis un crime impardonnable. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait dans les derniers jours. Bob mangeait à sa droite, couvrant presque la moitié d'une miche de pain tranché de beurre d’arachide.

« Vous mangez pas? Demanda Flavien lorsqu'il vit que Brad s'éloignait de la table pour s'approcher de la bouilloire.

– J’vas vomir si je mange en avant d’ça. » répondit Brad sur un ton hautain. Bob se leva d'un bond, le poing déjà levé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? dit Bob, prêt à donner un bon coup sur les gencives du scientifique qu'il aimait tant frapper.

– Je veux dire qu'les porcs ont plus de classe que vous quand y mangent. Brad exagérait, mais la colère de Bob était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

– Les gars, les gars. Y'est trop de bonne heure pour se pogner à matin. Flavien attrapa Bob pour le calmer. Vient Bob on va aller manger dans la salle de commandement, okay? »

Ils prirent le temps de ramasser leur déjeuner puis se mirent en route. Brad, quant à lui, attendait que l'eau boue afin de se réchauffer grâce à son thé matinal. Le système solaire dans lequel ils se trouvaient semblait particulièrement frais comme le disait le capitaine. Brad ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager l'impression même en sachant très bien qu’il était carrément impossible de ressentir la température extérieure.

Avec une tasse de bon thé chaud dans les mains, il s'adossa au comptoir entre le four micro-onde et le large réfrigérateur. Un morceau de toast laissé par Flavien et Bob attira son regard. Il se trouvait du côté gauche de la table, ce qui signifiait qu'il provenait probablement du déjeuner de Flavien, donc qu'il avait touché ses lèvres et probablement été en contact avec sa salive.

Brad déposa sa tasse pour mettre les gants en plastiques qu'il tenait toujours près de lui. Il était certain que l'échantillon qu'il avait trouvé pourrait lui fournir des informations précieuses sur le code génétique de Flavien. Il s'empressa de le mettre dans un sac, qui était normalement réserver pour collecter le sable des planètes visitées, et de mettre le tout dans le sac qu'il tenait à sa ceinture.

Le capitaine et Pétrolia lui avaient interdit de consulter le dossier médical de Flavien. Il n'avait donc même pas eu accès à une lecture en diagonal. Avec ses propres recherches, il allait pouvoir tenir son propre dossier et il n'aurait pas à s'en remettre aux dires d'une pseudo-médecin.

« Avis à tous : nous entamerons la descente sur Oeuf-de-Pâques dans 30 minutes. Veuillez-vous présenter dans la salle de commandement immédiatement. »

Brad obéit la voix du capitaine sans trop penser. Il était déterminé à accuser Flavien d'être un danger pour la mission et à avoir des preuves pour supporter sa théorie. Il savait qu'il resterait sur le vaisseau pendant les manœuvres ce jour-là, il allait donc avoir la voie libre pour faire des analyses de salive dans les laboratoires.

Comme de fait, tous les membres d'équipage étaient déjà habillés de leur scaphandre quand il les rejoignit. Il découvrit que Valence allait rester à bord avec lui, mais ne fut pas trop inquiet car Valence lui avait confié qu'elle devait analyser le test de vue du capitaine de toute urgence. Laisser à lui-même, il quitta son poste après avoir téléfaxer ses trois coéquipiers.

Il disposa de trois heures qu'il meubla en effectuant différents tests pour voir si Flavien n'était pas contaminer par un virus qui pourrait infecter les humains ou s'il était en pleine mutation et qu'ils allaient se retrouver confronter à un gros monstre turquoise avec des cornes au lieu de leur opérateur radar inoffensif. Malheureusement pour Brad, tout semblait stable et les anticorps de Flavien, étant encore plus forts que lorsqu'il était humain, lui donnait une bien meilleure santé. Bien meilleure que Brad en fait. Le risque de maladie et de contagion était donc considérablement plus bas que prévu.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après le troisième appel du capitaine qui lui ordonnait de les ramener à bord, Brad était sur le point d’abandonner. Cependant, dans un soudain vent d’inspiration, une nouvelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit et il se munit d'une épingle à coudre qui traînait sur le coin d'une des tables du laboratoire.

Il eut de graves reproches lorsque ses compagnons remontèrent à bord du vaisseau, surtout de la part du capitaine, mais elles valaient bien peu à ses yeux. Ce qui lui importait était de prélever un échantillon du sang de Flavien afin de l'examiner à son tour. Ses tentatives furent un échec total. Non seulement Flavien avait remarqué que Brad était sur ses talons, mais il lui avait tout de suite saisi le poignet en réquisitionnant l'épingle.

Le bon côté était que le capitaine n'avait pas été avisé et que Brad ne s'en était sorti qu'avec une simple douleur au poignet.

 

\---

 

Plus tard dans la journée, l'équipage s’apprêtait à amorcer la sortie du vaisseau de l'orbite autour d'Oeuf-de-Pâques.

« Est assez belle cette planète-là capitaine, comment ça qu'elle luit rose comme ça? » Demanda Bob qui souriait en regardant la planète à travers son hublot.

« Et bien nous ne sommes pas certains, Bob, j’pense que c'est à cause de la radioactivité des lapins qui le transmettent au sol qui est d'un joli rose poudre. Heureusement, les océans sont rarement touchés par ce phénomène puisque les lapins ne vivent pas dans l’eau et déteste le sel de mer.

– Hein, ça veut tu dire que les terriers des lapins r’ssemblent à un marchand de luminaires?

– Parlant de sol Capitaine. dit Brad en ignorant complètement la question du pilote. Vous n'avez pas rapporté d'échantillon d’eau ou d'algues de la planète. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si l'eau est bel et bien potable. » Avisa-t-il d'un air méprisant. Le capitaine apparut confus.

« Flavien, lorsque nous sommes descendu sur Oeuf-de-Pâques vous souvenez-vous si on a pris un échantillon de sable mouillée après la marée? demanda-t-il.

– Oui...euh...je me souviens qu’on n’en a pas pris. » lui répondit Flavien d'un air abattu.

Le capitaine émit un cri de colère puis demanda à Bob de garder l'orbite autour de la planète afin qu'un échantillon d’eau soit prélevé pour analyse. Le capitaine ordonna que Brad descende sur la planète avec Flavien pour qu'ils puissent effectuer les analyses plus facilement.

« Capitaine! Brad suivit le capitaine de près alors que celui-ci s'approchait de l'ordinateur de bord. Je me sens pas bien. J'ai la tête qui tourne!

– Brad, cessez de trouver des excuses et allez enfiler votre scaphandre. »

Pour une fois, ça n'était pas une mauvaise excuse pour ne pas compléter ses tâches. Il se sentait étourdi. Il avait probablement été infecté par un virus en manipulant la salive de Flavien plus tôt. Un regard noir fut lancer vers l'opérateur radar qui avait non seulement mis son scaphandre, mais avais aussi apporté celui du scientifique.

« Je me sens pas bien! Pourquoi le capitaine y va pas lui?

– Parce que je suis pas scientifique! Ça va être beaucoup plus rapide si vous y allez vous-même, on va repartir dès qu'on aura les tests et trouver une autre planète qui peut nous fournir en eau potable si on en a besoin.

– Mais-

– Non, je veux plus un mot de votre part! »

Brad se résout à enfiler son scaphandre et à prendre place dans le téléfax pour rapidement se retrouver face à face avec des lapins qui se dandinaient devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayés ni tout à faire rassurés de leur présence. Le lac qui se trouvait près d'eux était calme et les deux hommes en scaphandres semblaient détonnés avec le paysage.

« Ils sont tellement cute. dit Flavien en grattant l'un deux derrière l'oreille.

– Cute, ben oui, des lapins radioactifs extra-terrestres qui se reproduisent plus vite que des lapins terrestres. Vraiment cute. »

Brad sortit un sac pour y déposer environ une tasse d’eau prit de la plage où le sable et les algues s'entremêlaient. Il s’affaira aussitôt à faire des analyses avec la trousse d'outils scientifiques d'urgence que le capitaine lui avait enfoncée dans l'estomac plus tôt. Flavien s'occupait à distancer les lapins et de jouer avec eux pendant que Brad travaillait, mais certains d'entre eux, les plus téméraires, se rendaient près du scientifique sans tenir compte du danger que les intrus pouvaient leur poser.

Brad se sentait barbouillé et avait de la difficulté à se concentrer. Il scanna les échantillons sans trop savoir s'il tenait la machine ou un lapin qui s'était glissé sous ses doigts. Ce qu'il voyait devenait graduellement plus flou jusqu'à ce que les flacons disparurent complètement pour se faire remplacer par de l'obscurité.

Quand il aperçut son coéquipier évanouit sur le sable rose de la plage, Flavien se précipita sur lui pour éloigner les petits animaux qui essayaient de mordre les précieuses bombonnes d'oxygène qui leur évitaient de respirer l'air radioactif de la planète.

« Brad? Brad, êtes-vous correct? Flavien demanda avant de communiquer avec le capitaine pour l'avertir que Brad avait perdu connaissance. Brad réveillez-vous. Vous devez finir de cueillir les données pour qu'on parte. »

Flavien leva les yeux vers le ciel, exaspéré. S'il devait compter toutes les fois où il avait dû traîner Brad sur son dos, il n'aurait jamais assez de ses dix doigts. Il attrapa la trousse et le sac remplit du mélange d'algues et de sable humide, puis essaya maladroitement de glisser le scientifique sur son épaule alors qu'il entrait dans le téléfax. Il fit attention de ne pas blesser les lapins qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux ne se gênant pas pour « accidentellement » cogner la tête de Brad sur la capsule.

 

\---

 

Quand Brad se réveilla, il était dans le centre de santé, étendu sur une civière, avec une aiguille accrochée au bras. Flavien était assis plus loin, endormi la tête contre une armoire. Brad garda le silence et essaya de retrouver la mémoire. Son dernier souvenir était une foule de lapins qui le regardaient curieusement.

« Brad, vous êtes réveillé? » dit Flavien d’un ton qui ne demandait pas de réponse. Il ouvra les yeux et bailla. Il avait probablement été alerté par le son d’un mouvement du scientifique. « Le capitaine est vraiment fâché contre vous, mais vu que vous étiez vraiment malade, il a dit que vous allez pas être puni ce coup-ci.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

– C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez mangé? » questionna Flavien.

Brad prit le temps d'y pensé et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas touché à de la nourriture dans les dernières 48 heures. Le soluté attaché à son bras était la seule substance qui l’avait nourrit. Combien de temps avait-il été endormi? Des minutes? Ou des heures? Il avait perdu la notion du temps dans son sommeil.

« Brad, je peux vous dire quelque chose? » dit Flavien d'une voix douce et sans malice. Brad ne répondit rien, mais puisque qui ne dit mot concède, Flavien reprit la parole après quelques secondes. « Le capitaine m'a dit pourquoi vous me suivez partout cette semaine. »

Une colère soudaine fit grogner Brad.

– Maudit capitaine, il m'accuse d'être une langue sale et il garoche les secrets de tout le monde par les fenêtres.

– C'est pas ça que je veux dire. continua Flavien. Je veux dire que je comprends que vous aviez pas confiance en...le nouveau...ben, mon nouveau...moi. »

Brad releva la tête pour regarder Flavien un instant puis la laissa retombé lourdement sur son oreiller. Le regard du jeune opérateur radar lui rappelait celui des lapins; confus, craintif, mais hardi jusqu'à l'imprudence. Devant le silence du scientifique, Flavien reprit la parole.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur que je fasse dequoi de mal. Dit-il, la tête basse. Même Pétrolia a de la misère à accepter ça, je sais même pas si ça peut continuer si elle me fait confiance moins que j’me fais confiance moi.

– Pétrolia est en crise d'adolescence perpétuelle, je vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait votre affaire. » Dit Brad sur un ton sec avec une vague espérance qu'il détournerait le sujet et n'aurait pas à être confronter à une conversation où il allait devoir réconforter Flavien.

« Elle est ben fine, mais je sais pas si c'est sérieux. Je comprends rien de ce qu’elle me dit le trois quart du temps. » Flavien leva les yeux pour le regarder. « Au moins vous, vous dites des choses qui se disent pas mais on comprend ce que vous dites. »

Brad se tut encore une fois. Les compliments, même mal formulés, n'étaient pas dans son rayon d'expertise. Il n'avait jamais su les prendre autrement qu'avec suffisance ou arrogance. Il savait que la situation n'appelait pas pour ça et il ne désirait pas offusquer Flavien davantage ou être abuser physiquement dans l'état ou il était.

« Bon, ben. J'vas vous souhaiter d’la chance avec ça, hein. » Dit Brad de manière la plus compatissante possible avant d'ajouter qu'il voulait dormir un peu avant de manger et retourner terminé les analyses de sol de la planète.

« Ouin. Vous devez être fatigué. Il s'approchait de Brad en parlant. Rendez-vous pas malade, si vous voulez m'analyser, dites-moi le dont au lieu de m'attaquer à coup de épingle à coudre.

– Okay. Okay. » dit Brad rapidement, présumant que ce serait les derniers mots que Flavien lui adresserait aujourd'hui. Il fut donc un peu surpris lors que Flavien déposa ses lèvres sur son front comme pour souhaiter un prompt rétablissement à un proche. Flavien lui-même semblait pris de cours par son geste.

« Scu- scusez. M'a y aller, moi. » Il pointa évasivement vers la porte coulissante du centre de santé et s'y dirigea en vacillant.

Brad se tortilla dans ses couvertures, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il toussota légèrement et ferma ses paupières pour une sieste. Son front semblait avoir été marqué au fer rouge. Il ne pouvait plus le nier; Flavien était une bonne personne…et les lapins radioactifs étaient plus adorables qu'il n'osait l'admettre.

Ses rêves de conquête du monde firent une pause cette nuit-là. Il rêva plutôt qu’il sauvait des lapins d’un vaisseau en phase finale d’auto-destruction. Et s’il décida de garder ce rêve et son interprétation pour lui-même, et bien, personne n’avait à le savoir. Un autre souvenir refoulé, mais, au moins, celui-là ne laissait pas de mauvais arrière-goût.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette fanfic cet été et n'avais aucune intention de la publier. Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée en me rappelant d'elle et j'ai décidé que, même si personne ne la lit, j'allais la publier quand même. Pour la postérité. Ou quelque chose comme ça.


End file.
